Where Nathalie Holds the Baby Agreste
by The-Fourth-Queen
Summary: Gabriel Agreste- with all his annoying ideas, put baby Adrien into Nathalie's hands, and the woman is having a trying time to handle the grabby baby. She holds him for just a short time, but at the end of it all, she doesn't mind all this Agreste Stubbornness. Nathalie-centric, One-shot


_This was inspired by my seven month old niece, who loves grabbing me. And this one shot was born when I thought about how this scenario would play out in the Agreste Household._

* * *

Nathalie gave the blonde baby in her arms a narrow look. The little one only gazed at her with wide green eyes that were intent on focusing on her and her only. Nathalie looked away from him, and glared at the smiling father instead.

"Mr. Gabriel Agreste." She said through clenched teeth, "Why am I holding Adrien?"

The man adjusted his sleeve cuff, and didn't answer until Nathalie gave him an extra hard glare. Then he cleared his throat and asked her a question.

"Do you have a problem holding my son?" Gabriel arched a brow, and the baby turned around to face his father, "Adrien rather likes you."

And Adrien turned back to the ebony woman with a look of pure fascination. And while he ogled at her, Nathalie found it hard not to make eye contact with the adorable child.

She narrowed her eyes at the father once again, but he looked as unaffected as ever. In fact, he looked rather smug at her misery.

Nathalie sighed, and went for a different approach to appeal to her boss. She adjusted the infant so that he would fit snugly in the crook of her elbow, and her other hand went around his back to steady him. He gave her a gummy smile in return. But she kept her face a good distance away from him- and his grabby hands.

Nathalie turned to Gabriel once again, "Mr. Agreste," she began with her words laced with respect, "I find it unprofessional to cater for your young …"

Gabriel held up a hand and immediately cut her off, "Oh but Nathalie, he _adores_ you."

And as if to prove his father's point, Adrien let out a mouthful of gurgles and reached closer to Nathalie. She pulled her head backwards, but he leaned forward. And his hands went to her cheeks- and they tried to grab them.

Gabriel had a somewhat smug smile as Nathalie tried in vain to pull away without hurting the baby's feelings, but every time she would move, Adrien would follow her. And before she could complain further- Gabriel sidestepped the pair, and went along his merry way up the stairs to tell his wife that Nathalie would be babysitting so they could go to dinner.

Nathalie was left with two very large problems: one- Adrien, two- _Adrien's hands_. Because the child was very intent on touching every part of her face, and putting everything he touched into his mouth. And like his father and mother alike- he was more than stubborn.

Adrien giggled at something Nathalie couldn't understand, and he plugged one of his fingers into his own mouth- then he attempted to eat his entire fist. Nathalie sighed- at least he wasn't trying to eat her lipstick again.

The woman turned away from her charge, and steadied him again when he leaned back. He leaned back again, and Nathalie was forced to brace him against her chest. But in doing so, he caught sight of something she didn't want him to see.

Nathalie's eyes widened almost as much as Adrien's eyes, "Adrien Agreste… don't even think about…"

Not only did Adrien think about it, he did it. The baby smiled and reached up to swipe at Nathalie's lips. She gasped, and bit in her lips to hide her bright red lipstick from his fingers. He pouted, but still tried to probe at her.

Nathalie rolled her eyes, and turned around to try to find the parents. But as she walked, she realized that they were upstairs- most likely with Gabriel trying to convince Emilie to take her out on another dinner. And if Nathalie knew anything about Emilie- she knew that the blonde woman would never leave her baby alone unless she was _sure_ Adrien would be safe.

Nathalie sighed again, and downed her head just a little bit. But this was all the opportunity that Adrien needed, and he attacked while he had the chance.

Nathalie jumped when tiny hands touched her lips, and then she gaped as Adrien's face lit up like it was Christmas. She pulled away, but somehow- the child managed to get a good grip, and now he looked as though he would never let go!

Nathalie tugged her lips away but the action hurt her more than it hurt the baby- yet, he looked so shocked that she wondered if she had hurt him. Her eyes ran over his tiny hands, so small yet quick and strong, and she caught sight of something red.

Whether it was her maternal instincts or the professional side of her, Nathalie felt that small drop of panic descend onto her- but if it was one thing that Nathalie could do, it would be to stay calm. But Adrien's hand was covered in red, and the golden child lost his smile.

Nathalie took the red hand into her own hand, and she had to adjust the squirming baby again, "Hold still Adrien…"

But like his father, Adrien would never listen to her. The baby's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. Then his fist went into his mouth. The entire thing. Up to the wrist. Everything. And it stuck.

Nathalie felt that itty bitty drop of panic grow into something that showed on her face. Adrien wasn't smiling, but then again, even if he was, she couldn't tell by the entire fist in his mouth. But all was well; the child was in no harm-

Adrien began to scream.

Nathalie jumped, and she scanned the baby for any source of misery. She bounced him while she did this, but nothing could stop him. However, his cries were somewhat muffled by his hand, and Nathalie found the culprit. She plopped the hand from his mouth, and he was immediately hushed.

Nathalie breathed a deep sigh of relief, and allowed herself to smile at Adrien. The baby had his little smile again- and Nathalie noticed just how a drop of drool threatened to trickle down. But she ignored it- it wasn't a threat to anyone-

Plop.

Right onto Nathalie's shirt. It left a dark dot there. And both woman and child stared at it with morbid fascination. And if Nathalie paid any attention to the world around her, she would have seen (what she thought to be) the most annoying Agreste tiptoe into the room.

Gabriel kept his steps as silent as possible. Emilie had agreed to their outing- but on one condition, Nathalie had to put their son to sleep first. And knowing Nathalie, she wouldn't know exactly how- but she would try. But Gabriel had his doubts on how Adrien would react. The only thing harder than getting Adrien to sit still- was getting him to stay still and _sleep_.

Gabriel dropped to his knees, and he attempted to crawl. Instantly, he was reminded of how his son would try to crawl about and eat any and everything- the child still had to conquer standing on his own. But as for now, Gabriel reverted to crawling. The last thing he needed was to do was get Adrien's attention before Nathalie-

"Da!"

Nathalie whipped around at the same time when Gabriel jumped to his feet. And if Gabriel was immune earlier to her glare- right now he shriveled. Nathalie stepped forward, and she had to brace her hands behind Adrien's back to keep him from falling backwards. Instead of turning around, the child opted to lean his head back to catch his father.

Gabriel cleared his throat, "Hello Adrien,"

And upon hearing his name, young Adrien broke into such an amazing smile that Nathalie wondered if this was how a sunshine child got its name.

Then Gabriel turned to Nathalie, "Nathalie, Emilie and I need a favor."

Nathalie rolled her eyes, and tightened her grip around a squirming baby, "I need to put Adrien to sleep before the two of you leave?"

"Err… yes."

"And he needs to sleep within the hour; else Emilie will cancel your reservation?"

"Actually, she said…"

"And if I refuse, nobody is going anywhere?"

"Well…"

"And Adrien also needs to drink a bottle?"

Gabriel gave Nathalie a bored face, but it hinted his annoyance. But if Gabriel was annoyed, he fully well deserved it.

Nathalie sighed again, and this time she pulled Adrien closer so that she could pull his finger from his mouth again, "I will do it."

Gabriel's face lit up, and Nathalie was mildly reminded of the babe in her arms- they both shone when they smiled. And somehow, the female Agreste was put into her mind. Why did the entire family light up when they smiled? Was it an Agreste thing?

Nathalie was shaken from her thoughts, when Adrien grabbed her lips again. Gabriel chuckled and was by the woman's side in a moment. Nathalie refused to look helpless, but Gabriel still took Adrien from her hands. The baby giggled and swiped at his father's nose. Nathalie used that moment to wipe her smudged lipstick off. Then she took Adrien's bib to clean his hands. Gabriel was perfectly still while his son fought with his face.

A pleasant voice rang through the air, catching all their attention as though she were the main attraction on the runaway again, "Well hello everyone,"

Nathalie couldn't help the smile that stuck on her face when she heard her friend's voice, "Good evening Mrs. Emilie,"

Gabriel gasped in mock horror, "She's Mrs. Emilie, but I am Mr. Agreste? How very professional of you."

The baby squealed in absolute delight- and totally abandoned his father's nose to reach out to his mother. But in doing so, he leaned a bit too much, and threw himself off balance. But Gabriel was quicker, and he caught the child before anything could even happen. But Adrien was left with a shell-shocked expression on his face. He snapped to his mother as if to say 'Did you see that? Dad almost dropped me!'

Emilie laughed, and she walked down the rest of the stairs to collect her son from her husband. But she reached up to pat her husband's cheek to console him- because both women knew that he would be the most panicked in that situation. Especially since he adored Adrien to the point of almost suffocation.

And that was the reason why Nathalie told the Agreste parents that she would handle their baby until they return. Nathalie also said that she would call them the minute if Adrien so much as puts one pinky finger out of line to give her trouble. Nathalie promised to feed the child as well.

And in the way only a woman could, Nathalie made Emilie agree to go out to dinner with Gabriel. Both of them had been so busy lately- both with work and family, that they absolutely needed time alone for themselves. And with this, Nathalie was more than willing to contribute.

The ebony woman took Adrien from his mother, and practically shooed them to get dressed. And though they both were hesitant, she knew they were grateful. And that caused Nathalie to smile- she was getting around all this Agreste stubbornness.

And she looked back at the drooling sunshine baby in her arms, now all she needed to do was to get around _Adrien's_ sleep stubbornness…


End file.
